Revenge01
by DanceSoraDance
Summary: Kairi pissed off by something Riku said plans revenge on the characters. Does she succeed? The story is not a drama or for only Kairi fans. There is some Kairi bashing along with other characters.


This one isn't serious at all.

xD

Its our revenge fan fic.

br

01Revenge01

I paced across my pink plush room and back again for the thousandth time that day. Something Riku had said yesterday had got me to think how worthless everyone thought I was. He had actually brought up I got kidnapped and stayed on the island almost the whole time while they fought against the darkness. To top that off he even compared me to Yuffie, saying she was way more kickass than I could ever be! Then Sora just had to bring up that my keyblade had flowers on it.' LIKE ITS MY FAULT!' I thought fuming. I heard my favorite song, Dontcha, playing lightly ion the background. It normally made me calm down and think to the bright side of things but today I could literally kill somebody. I began to laugh as I picked up my sandles and made my way to the door. I wasn't worthless and I'd make it known.

Finding Sora was rather simple, as always he was sleeping on the beach. I walked up almost silently and stepped up to where his head lay. He still didn't wake so I tapped his shoulder lightly. Sora then woke with a start and grabbed for his keyblade.

"Calm down silly, Its just me! I thought i'd find you here."

"Oh, Kairi sorry. You just made me nervous and-"

I cut him off by saying "Sora we...need to talk." I tried to put a sympathetic look on my face and I hoped it looked genuine.

Looking alarmed Sora jumped up and was now standing in front of me, his keyblade still laid in the sand. "Whats wrong Kai?"

"Well, Sora. I don't know how to say this but I heard Riku talking on the phone the other day." I paused.

"Um...Okay?" He tilted his head to the side and there was a confused look on his face.

"I'm so sorry!"I shrieked.

"Its okay...but whats going on?"

"I-I think he's , well, cheating on you."

"WHAT! With who?" I felt my face change to a different emotion. This time it was mock fear."Its okay.You can tell me. Please tell me."

"Its Roxas."

"ROXAS!" his eyes grew wide as realization set in."Where did-"he paused to re word the question, "Do you know where Riku went?"

"He did say something about gambling with Luxord. I promised I wouldn't say anything because he knows you hate it when he gambles. Also I thought he said something about Roxas's house."

"After all I did for him! That bastard. He'll be lucky if he is alive by tomorrow morning." I heard him say under his breath.

"I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."I plead.

"Oh Kai ,don't be so naive. I'm not mad at you just because you bare bad news. I think I am gonna take a little trip to the world that never was. Wanna come?"

"Course. I won't bother you either! I have business to attend there to as well.."

"You be good okay?"

"Okay mom!"I said with a laugh "Lets go." Inside I was smiling too. But for completely different reasons.

It had been awhile since I'd been here, it still looked the same. The neon glowing signs, the long winding walkways and the tall castle that towered over everything. Sora and I walked up the ridiculously tall steps til we made it to a long hall. Really neither of us had a clue where we were going but luckily we heard footsteps in the distance. Around the corner appeared Vexen. Although we could both tell he was busy Sora bothered him anyways by calling "HEY VEX!" The offended looking blond turned to face us.

"Don't call me that."

Why not?"

"BECAUSE, oh never mind its not worth it. What do you want?"

"Do you know where Riku is?"

"So I have to keep track of your friends now too?"

"Huh? What! Of course not. I just wanna know if you know where he is."

"He might be with Roxas. Riku and him have been pretty buddy-buddy lately, if you know what I mean." he laughed afterwords as if it was the best joke he had ever told.

"Are you kidding me?!" the volume of Sora's voice grew with each word.

"Hey Vexen?" I called as he began to walk away.

"What now?"

"Where is Roxas's room?"

"Top floor third door to the right." he back was already turned and he had already started to walk away.

"Thanks."I yelled after him.

"Hey Kai, you can take care of what you want. You'll know where to find me if you need me."

'Oh let me tell you how much I'll need YOUR help 'i thought bitterly. At first I really was just gonna mess with everyone loves life. But I changed my mind awhile back. So, I made my way down the hall figuring a door would open soon enough, and I was right. Coming out of what was labeled 'Demyx's Room' was a nervous looking red head. Opening the door slightly he looked both was before sighing with relief and then stepping into the deserted hall.

"Hey you!"

"Whoa! Oh Kairi. I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot today."

"So, what are you doing here?" he said throwing looks at the stairs about every five seconds.

"Well, Sora had a problem to take care of so I though I would come. Uh, Quick Question Axel. Why do you have Demyx's Sitar?"

"Well, long story actually. You see Demyx took my car on a date with Zexion without asking. So I thought I would burn his Sitar without asking. Equal trade if you ask me." Grinning he grabbed the neck of the sitar and twisted the rest behind him. "Whats Sora's problem anyways?"

"Well, for one Riku as been gambling again."

"I gotta see this!"

"Also he's been cheating on Sora too."

"With Luxord! And that asshole always made fun of my because I was gay. I knew there was something about him!"

"Not with Luxord silly! Actually... with Roxas."

"Roxas! That-"he was already running down the hall therefore I didn't catch the next few words.

Alone again. I looked through my pockets to see if I had anything useful. Rubber band and a House key. I sighed and put the House key in my hand to examine it. My mother had made me this house key specially. It had pink and blue flowers linning the edges. I stared at it as I walked aimlessly down the hall not knowing what the hell to do next. Then out of now where there was a loud thud and I fell backwards to the ground my things scattering every which way. I cursed silently and found myself face to face with a dumbstruck Marluxia.

"Sorry! I truly should have been watching where I was going."I said tersely.

Peering over what looked to be a flower shaped mirror, which laid in the palm of his hand, he replied"Hmm, yes. You probably should have. Do you know how-"He cut himself of and the anger and confused on his face turned to awe. By my beauty? At first I thought so myself but following his gaze I realized it was my house key.

"AMAZING"he breathed" Can I-Can I have it?"

"Well-" I started

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! I'll do anything for it."

"Anything you say?"

"Yes, ANYTHING! Just- Give- me-That-Key."

"Can I see your beautiful scythe?"

"See it?,"he scoffed,"You can have it!"

"Deal."I said smiling. We made our trade and thanked each other. After picking up our items and saying goodbye we turned and walked opposite ways. I got a few steps before turning back and yelling" MARLUXIA! Wait, there's one more thing." And with one swift motion the of the scythe Marluxia could not longer be considered to be a living no body. I wiped the blood onto the floor, picked up my house key and turned back and began to travel down the stairs I had came up once before today.

Axel's car stuck out from the rest. It was a red 1969 dodge coronet. I always wondered why he didn't have a newer car. As I approached the Organization xiii parking lot I spotted someone walking slowly towards me. It didn't take me long to realize it was Zexion.

"Whats wrong?" I asked when he was in hearing distance.

"...Its you. Nothing, Its just Demyx."

"Why don't you tell me about it. I AM a girl. We are good at those kinda things."I said with a giggle.

"Well, Dem. He has such crazy date ideas. For example tonight he wanted to go streaking. FOR GODSAKES STREAKING! And to think I thought his cow tipping idea was stupid. I just wouldn't do it. I should have...he may hate me now. Its all my fault. My fault. Everything is my fault. Maybe I should just die now and get it over with."

"No! Zexion listen here."I paused to make sure he was listening. "Its not your fault. You see Zexion no one respects you here. And we will fix that."

"Theres no way to fix my life. Kairi, I live in a empty abyss of Darkness and no matter how hard I try to get out of it, it pains me. Maybe I was meant to live in pain for the rest of my sorry excuse for a life." Sobs escaped from him.

"Here take this."I said pulling a small white bottle out of my purse. He looked at it but didn't take it. "Just slip it in Demyx's drink and he will realize what he is missing."

"Really?"

"Mhm! Now go! It can only make things better." And with that Zexion took the bottle and ran off to Axel's car. A few seconds later I heard a shriek soar through the air. I went off running towards the pitiful sound.

"Zexion! Whats the matter!"I asked as I came upon him.

"YOU WHORE! You killed him. You KILLED him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why must this always happen to me?!"

"Zexion what are you talking about?"

"YOU MADE ME GIVE HIM THIS!"

"No ! No i said Saix! SAIX! Not Demyx. You just gave your only love cyanide. YOU MURDER!" I shrieked.

"I'm not a murder." he said swaying back and forth.

"Theres only one way to set this straight! Kill Saix then yourself."

"IT-"He paused,"Brilliant. That would set everything straight. Demyx I'm sorry. I'll join you soon. I hope you forgive me." Then he went running towards the castle. Boy, did I love kids like him.

Smiling I walked back to the castle, I silently hoped for another chance before going back in. And it happened. I soon was face to face with Xemnas, Mr. Mansex himself.

"Excuse me sir." Sucking up was key here.

"Who dare interrupts me while I am soaking in the moons beauty?!"

"I-I," I shuddered.," I was just wondering...if you would give me... a MAKE OVER! Your just so gorgeous."

"Oh. Is that all? Why sure. why don't you come up to my room then."

"Of course Sir." I said as i silently pulled out the house key. Who knew you could kill a guy like Mansex with a normal house key. My laughter filled the air as I marched up the stairs one again.


End file.
